Worlds Apart
by BlackCorp
Summary: A hole opens in reality and Skynet becomes aware of another Earth that has been overcome by a computer program called Venjix. The two set out to wipe out all organic life, leading to John and Cameron joining the RPM Rangers to stop them.
1. Anomaly

The sky is ominous and dark, with billowing, black clouds of smoke blotting out the moon and the stars. The ground is littered with skeletal remains of human beings. Large, robotic tanks roll across the landscape as a metal exoskeleton of a foot comes crashing down on a skull, crushing it under it's weight. The robotic Terminator is one of many roaming the landscape this night with weapon in hand. Hiding behind a pile of junk are members of the human resistance. Dressed in gray and black fatigues is Derek Reese, first lieutenant with the 132nd S.O.C. He peers through a pair of binoculars, stunned at what he sees. Off in the distance, there appears to be a rip in space that extends all the way to the ground. The rip itself is bright, white light that stands out against the dark night sky. Derek turns to a young man dressed exactly the same with short, blond hair, a grim look on his face as he speaks.

"Get Connor. I think he should see this."

"Yes sir." The younger man salutes Derek before turning and going over to a nearby manhole. He lifts the cover before descending and replacing it as he makes his way into the resistance's underground headquarters and to the war room, where the company maps out their battle plans against the computer program Skynet and its robotic army of Terminators.

Standing over some of these maps is the leader of the resistance, John Connor. Next to him in a black leather jacket and combat boots, her long, dark hair flowing down her back, is his reprogrammed Terminator bodyguard, Cameron. People are busy dealing with other projects throughout the room as the young solider approaches John, saluting his superior, which John returns.

"Stand down, soldier. What do you have to report?"

"Sir, Lieutenant Reese requests your presence top side."

"Then what are we standing around for? Lead the way. Cameron, you're with me." The female Terminator nods her head and follows the two men as they make their way down the tunnels, ascending to the top side.

John kneels down next to Derek, who hands him his binoculars. Looking at the rip in space, John gets a puzzled look on his face. "Any idea what we're looking at, Derek?"

"Thats a negative, John. Maybe it's part of a new weapon Skynet has developed?"

"No, it's a tear in fabric of the space time continuum," Cameron speaks in a cold tone.

Derek gives her an icy glare "How do you know that?"

She doesn't respond, but instead cocks her head slightly to the side. "Look now."

The resistance fighters turn to see a missile being fired into the rip in space.

"What was that, Cameron? A missile?" John asks with concern in his voice.

"No, it was a probe of some kind, likely to relay information to Skynet about what is on the other side of that rip in space."

A grim look comes across John's face as he listens. "That is information we could use our selves."


	2. Into the Anomaly

An hour later inside his quarters, John Connors is packing a duffel bag full of guns and grenades. Standing off to the side, Derek Reese had an annoyed look on his face as he watched John.

"This a mistake, John. You should not be going on this mission. You're too important to the resistance."

"Thanks for the concern, Derek, but this is too important for me to stay idle. I will not ask any of my people to do something I'm not willing to do myself. Besides, we will need Cameron for this mission, and she does not go without me."

Derek threw his arms up in the air " She! She! It's a damn machine, John and I'm still not sure it can be trusted."

Pulling back, John checks to ensure his Glock is loaded before holstering it in his belt. "Duly noted, lieutenant. I, however, do trust her. She has proven her loyalty numerous times by saving my life."

"So it is just the three of us then?"

John threw a rifle to Derek, which the other man caught and placed the strap around his shoulder.

"That's right, Derek. A whole unit would likely catch the attention of Skynet. A small party should be able to get close to that anomaly undetected."

As he picked up the duffel bag, John exited the room followed by Derek. Standing outside is Cameron holding a semi automatic machine gun that she passed of too John as he handed her the duffel bag. He placed the shoulder strap over his shoulder and nodded for them to move out. As they exited above ground, Cameron placed the duffel bag down and scanned the area before motioning the two men out.

"Let's move quietly and stick to the shadows." John motioned for Cameron to take the lead.

"You realize the closer we get to that anomaly the more visible we will become?" Derek asks.

"Quiet, get down." Cameron turned to the two men who quickly ducked behind an old car as one of Skynet's robotic flight drones passed overhead with lights that shined down towards the Earth below.

Cameron scanned the night sky to ensure all was clear before they continued on. "It's clear so we should continue on now."

Derek moved up close to John and spoke in a whisper. "How do we know she is not leading us into a trap?"

Cameron cocked her head and turned towards Derek. "It is not in my program to betray John."

He just stared her down with an icy cold glare. "So you say."

"That's enough Derek. This is not helping the mission. Now let's carry on.

Cameron walked off ahead of the two men. "Yes, let's carry on." Derek just mumbled a few cuss words under his breath as the two men followed the female Terminator down this treacherous path into the night.

A few miles later, they near the anomaly being careful not to get to near. "Anything Cameron? " John asks cautiously.

The Technion levels are off the charts, wait." She turned looking over the horizon.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"A group of T-800 hundreds coming over the hill," she responds.

"Cameron grenade." She handed him a grenade, which he tossed at the oncoming T-800's, barely slowing them down. As John and Derek start to fire, Cameron drops the bag, pulling a semi automatic Uzi from it and starts to fire. The Teminators return fire as John looks around trying to find cover.

"This is no good. We're sitting ducks out here in the open."

"What do you suggest, John?" Derek yells over the gunfire.

"Into the anomaly!" John cries out.

"Are you insane? We have no idea what is on the other side."

"John, are chances are better than here, now move it into the breach, solider. Cameron, you cover our rear."

The two men race into the anomaly as Cameron tossed a grenade at the oncoming T-800's before she turned racing into the anomaly. As Cameron disappears into the anomaly, a skull laying on the ground morphs into a sliver liquid and slithered into the anomaly.


	3. The Flip Side

Colonel Mason Truman, a middle aged African-American man with a bald head in a green military uniform, stood next to the computer screen. Lieutenant Carson, a young Hispanic man in green fatigues, punched in some figures on the keyboard in front of them. Several other soldiers of different ranks went about their business in the command center of Corinth City Military.

"So, you're saying we have no idea what this anomaly is, Lieutenant?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Dr. K., do you have any ideas?" The Colonel spoke to a young girl wearing a white lab coat with short black hair whose picture appeared on the view screen in front of him.

"Negative, Colonel. The Technion levels are off the charts. I would like to get an operative close enough to get a better reading. If my theory is correct, this could be a portal to another world. Think about it, Colonel, a world without Venjix.

"You're talking an awfully big risk here. We would have to lower the shields to the city. How can we be sure this operative can run Venjix's barricade?"

"I can run the barricade on my bike, stick to the forest until I'm out of range then approach the anomaly safely, " a young lady with long blond hair in yellow tee-shirt and black leather jacket spoke up as she stood behind Dr. K.

"So, you believe are last best chance maybe to abandon Earth, Dr. K.?"

"It is only an option, sir."

"Very well. Prepare Yellow to get under way. Yellow, good luck and God speed.

"Thank you, sir."

Just thirty minutes later, Summer Landsdown, the Yellow RPM Ranger, places her motorcycle helmet that has been fitted with a camera on her head. Dr. K. hands her a scanner to relay information back on the anomaly.

"This shall relay your findings back to me, Summer."

"I understand, Dr. K., and I hope you're right about this."

"As do I."

Placing the scanner in her jacket pocket, Summer speeds off. Rights when she hits the edge of the city, the shields are lifted just long enough for her to pass through. She zigs and zags to avoid blasts from the cannon set up on Venjix's barricade before plowing right through a group of grinders to make her way into the forest area. Less than an hour later, she is in the desert wasteland, nearing the anomaly. When she sees some sort of missile shape probe a few moments later, two men appear from the anomaly followed a few seconds later by a woman.

"Dr. K., are you receiving this?"

"I am, Summer. If you would, pull out the scanner."

Pulling out the scanner, Summer watches as it bleeps. She then turns her attention back to the three people who just came out of the anomaly.

"This is not good."

"What's wrong, Dr. K.?"

"I'm picking up cyborgneticreadings. One of those three is a machine.

Meanwhile, others who are less than human watch these events unfold.

"We should use this time to turn the organics against one another," spoke a computerized voice.

"I concur. Skynet it is the only logical course of action," came the computerized voice of the computer virus, Venjix.

To be continued.


	4. Friend or Foe

"You let her go outside the city on her own? What were you thinking, Dad?" A young African-American man in his early twenties with bushy hair in a red t-shirt and jeans with black leather jacket spoke to an older African-American man with a bald head in a green military uniform who sat behind a desk.

"It is a necessary risk, Scott. This could be our way to escape from the threat of Venjix for good. I can't turn a blind eye to this prospect just because of you how you feel about Summer. I'm sorry, Scott."

"Yeah, me too, Dad." Scott turned and left the military complex. As he exited the building, he found his fellow Rangers, Dillon, Flynn, and Ziggy, all in similar black leather jackets as they waited for him. Ziggy and Flynn looked hopeful while Dillon had a look of discontent on his face.

"Ye don't look to happy, Scott."

"Dad felt it was worth the risk to send Summer out on her own."

Dillon slammed his left fist into his right hand in anger. "Damn it! That is just like the military to view people as expendable. I'm sure your father does not care what happens to Summer."

Flynn grabbed hold of Scott to prevent him from charging towards Dillon "Watch your stinking mouth, you damn cyborg or I'll kick your teeth down your throat."

Dillon placed his hands out in front of him palms up and motioned for Scott to bring it. "I'm right here. Any time you feel froggy just jump."

Meanwhile, inside the lair of the computer virus, Venjix, its three Generals, the robots Crunch and Shifter, and the cyborg, Tenaya 7 dressed in black and sliver with her long dark hair braided stand before its main console.

"Tenaya 7, I want you to take a squad of Grinders into the city and keep the Rangers busy."

"And just how am I to get past the city's shields?"

"Our new ally, Skynet, shall provide a sonic frequency from it's probe to disrupt the shields; now go."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Tenaya turned on her heels leading a squad of Grinders as she headed to the city.

In the dessert outside Corinth, Summer speeds towards the anomaly as John, Cameron, and Derek take a moment to let the two men catch their breath as Cameron looked off in the distance.

"Something is approaching fast from the west."

"Any idea what it is, Cameron?" John asked with concern in his voice.

"With our luck it is likely a giant lizard looking to eat us." Derek spoke with sarcasm in his voice.

"Negative; it's human."

"I was being sarcastic. You do understand sarcasm don't you?"

"No, I do not."

"Of course not," Derek rolled his eyes at the female Terminator.

"That's enough, Lieutenant. If there are humans in this time or place, we just may be able to find allies in the battle against Skynet."

"Yes, sir."

"There is no help for you organics." The voice of Venjix comes from Cameron's mouth just as Summer comes riding up.

"You are too late, Ranger. My newest cyborg will destroy these humans as you watch then finish you off as well."

"It's a Venjix cyborg, Dr. K."

"Proceed with caution, Ranger Yellow."

"What is that voice?" John asked in shock.

"I told you she could not be trusted," Derek stated coldly.

Summer sped up and kicked Cameron, knocking her to the ground as she slid her bike to a stop and quickly got to her feet in a fighting stance as Cameron rose to her feet. Summer charged in and attacked with a series of blows, which had no effect on Cameron who looked at the young blond with a blank look, which indicated she did not understand why she showed such hostility towards her.

"So much for allies. Though I have to say I like this girl's style."

"Stow the sarcasm, Lieutenant."

"You can't defeat my cyborg. Ranger Yellow and the rest of the Rangers are falling prey to my robotic army as we speak." The voice of Venjix came once more from Cameron's mouth.

"Something is speaking through Cameron" John raised his semi automatic and shot at the ground which separated the two females then turned and shot up the probe.

"This has gone on long enough. I don't know who this Venjix is, but he is using Cameron to get to you. We are not your enemy, or I would like to think not."

"But she is a machine." Summer pointed coldly at Cameron.

"I ensure you she answers only to me. My question is who are what is Venjix?"

"You don't know Vinjix? Where on Earth have you been?"

"Earth? Did you just say we are on Earth?" Derek spoke with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, of course. Where else would you be?"

"When we passed through the anomaly we entered a parallel world." Cameron spoke in a cold mechanical tone of voice.

"You came through that anomaly?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear that, Dr. K?"

"Affirmative, Ranger Yellow. However, we have a problem. A group of Grinders are heading your way."

Two Grinders sped toward them on motorcycles with more following on foot blasting away at the foursome. Cameron knocks one Grinder off its bike while Derek blasts the other bike in the fuel tank, which sent it up in a ball of fire just as a squad of Terminators came through the anomaly as they shot at the humans. Cameron picked up the discarded motorcycle and started it up as John got on behind her and Derek jumped on behind Summer.

"Follow me! We have to reach Corinth!" Summer yelled over the gunfire as they raced off towards the domed city.

Inside the city of Corinth, an alarm sounds inside the Garage and Dr. K rushed over to check her scanners before speaking into her headset.

"Rangers, we have breach in the city shields in sector eight."

"We're on it, Doc," Scott said as he broke free from Flynn and gave Dillon a dirty look.

The Rangers rushed to location to find people running in fear as Grinders blasted away into the crowd. Tenaya 7 tossed some of the military security personal around as the Rangers came to a stop before the oncoming Grinders.

"I don't know how you got past the city shields, Tenaya, but we're putting a stop to you right now!" Scott yelled at the cyborg.

"We will see, Rangers."

The Rangers charged the Grinders as silvery liquid metal seeped into the city and quickly rose up and assumed the form of a human military security agent.

To be continued.


End file.
